The Way it should Be
by Miss-evil-lil-elf
Summary: My take on how Klaine should turn out. Spoilers inside, but I don't point them out so it's safe to read for anyone. Rated for a reason- strong content in the beginning. That's all I shall say because I suck at summaries, so just R&R Please!
1. Coming Home

AN: Hello fellow Klainers. I know many of you guys are getting discouraged like myself was about our favorite fabulous couple, but I gave in and looked up some spoilers...Don't worry if you are not one of those people who likes spoilers, I'm not going to point them out. I only say this because there are intertwined in my story. Since I'm not pointing out which "scenes" are the spoilers, you won't know what I've read so no worries (if this story catches on anyhow)

Now, I know I'm bad about getting discouraged about stories or can't figure out where I want to take it next, but NOT THIS ONE! I've got it all mapped out. Feel free to bug me constantly to update- If I get my way they will be very often but life may have other plans.

Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned the show, I wouldn't be writing my ideas here and Klaine would have smooth sailing as would Britana. Unfortunately this is to publicly state I'm not RIB, Fox, or anything else related to the show and take NO claim to it. I own a laptop, that is all "( Great, now I'm gonna go cry in a corner now haha

CHAPTER 1  
Coming Home

Kurt was staring at his phone for the third time in ten minutes while sitting at a table in a little cafe. He was so wrapped up in his own little bubble that he didn't see his date getting irritated more each minute at his lack of conversation.

"Kurt, what has got you so damn distracted?" Adam said, his accent even heavier with annoyance.

"Sorry Adam, just thinking about my glee club's teacher. He is getting married in a few days to the school counselor and it's gonna be amazing. Miss Pillsberry kept texting me for weeks getting my advice on color schemes and bridesmaids dresses."

"And you're going?

"Duh, I promised I wouldn't miss it. Mr. Shue would be disappointed if we weren't all there. Besides, I want to see how they pulled it all together. All I know is that the bridesmaids dresses will be lavender and the colors are lavender, fuscia and gold. She's really excited to show me. I planned my dad's wedding, you know," pride evident in his voice.

"Well," The look of annoyance hadn't left Adam's face.

"Well what?" Kurt was confused.

"Aren't you going to invite me to go with you? I mean, I want to meet your friends too. We've been dating now for a few weeks and it seems these people are important to you. Don't you want to show us off?"

"Oh...well, umm..." Kurt fumbled, "I don't know. It's kinda new for us, you know? And my ex is going to be there. It's just really not the best time."

"Oh, your ex is going to be there?"

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"Well I am not sure I am comfortable with you hanging out with your ex, to be honest. Especially without me. Either I go with you, or we can look at pictures together when they send them. I'm sure they will understand. Yes, that really is the best option. I don't think the Adam's Apples' vocal training can take a haitus, honestly." Adam trailed.

"Adam I am going. I have to!" Kurt's angelic voice laced with disbelief, "Are you really trying to tell me I can't go?"

"Well, Kurt, I can't go with you, and obviously you knew your ex was going to be there at this wedding. Either you are ashamed of us or you are wanting to go behind my back to be with that bloody schoolboy!"

"You are way out of line there, Mister. You have NO idea what life was like for me growing up. It's not shame, Adam, it's survival. And secondly, I DON'T CHEAT! If you had listened to me at all you would know that's the exact reason Blaine and I broke up!" His pale features reddened with anger.

"Kurt, calm down. There's no need to argue here. It's simple really- all set. You can video chat with them for a short while during the wedding, see the 'I Do's' and then we can go on with our lives. You don't need to be there. You can see everything through a webcam. It's even cheaper that way!" Kurt's jaw dropped at this, "Then afterward we can go to dinner or something in celebration. Now let's finish up here. We have thirty-five minutes until practice. You can text your friends in the car to tell them of our compromise."

"You arrogant jerk! Do you honestly think that settles it?"  
"It is a compromise, Kurt. You do know what that means, dont you?" Adam laughed condensendingly.

"I fail to see where the compromise is. All I see in that is you getting your way. You know what, Adam? FUCK YOU!" Kurt swipes his drink off the table and gets up to leave, only to be stopped by Adam's tight clutch upon Kurt's wrist.

"Ouch Adam, let me go!"  
"Oh, I don't think so, Kurt. We're leaving. And you are going to pay for embarrassing me so publicly. Let's go." Kurt struggled to get out of his grasp but each way he squirmed, Adam's clutch would just get impossibly tighter, "Good boy, Kurt, now lets hail a taxi," Adam said when Kurt quit struggling. Some of the patrons wanted to say something by the looks on their faces, but did nothing. Adam lead Kurt out of the door and stuck his free arm out. All Kurt knew was he was in some major trouble.

The taxi ride was quiet for the duo, Adam's hand never leaving Kurt's wrist, never lessining in pressure. Afraid of what another outburst would cause, Kurt kept silent. This seemed to please Adam enough to release Kurt momentarily long enough to pay the driver. The moment Kurt reached for the handle, however, Adam snatched his arm again with a hardened look in his eyes. Letting himself be painfully lead into his own apartment, Kurt wondered if it would be a good thing or a bad thing if Rachel was home. Upside? She'd see what Adam was doing. Downside? He may hurt her as well, and Kurt didn't want that.

Luckily for Rachel, she was walking down the staircase when the pair saw her. All smiles, she was oblivious to the pain her friend was in. Calling to Kurt about meeting Brody someplace and a wink, Rachel was out of the building. 'The one time I need Brody to be with Rachel here..." Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. He never had much luck.

"Alright, so we are going to ignore your little outburst today at the cafe..." Adam started as soon as the door was shut.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You can not put your hands on me like that!" Kurt interrupted him. He opened his mouth to say more but was silenced by Adam's back hand.

"You will not speak to me like that, do you understand me? I was ready to let today's incident go, but if you insist on continuing your little tantrum, I'll have to punish you. To be honest, though, Kurt? It was kind of sexy..." his anger-filled eyes suddenly darkening with lust.

"No." Kurt backed away. Before he could say more, he was pushed up against the sliding door, Adam's hands pulling at his shirt to untuck it, "Adam, stop it!" he tried to push him away but Adam was refusing to budge, completely ignoring Kurt's pleas. When Kurt shoved hard enough and refused a kiss- that's when it got really ugly. Thrown to the floor, Kurt scurried away as fast as he could. Unfortunately Adam caught up with him in ease, yanking Kurt's shirt off, unbuttoning his own pants.

"You will enjoy this, you bitch." Adam growled while he yanked Kurt's pants down. He was groping Kurt despite his protests. Then, Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He punched him.

"You little BITCH!" Adam lunged but Kurt was ready now, bringing his knee up to meet an exposed sensative part. Adam's scream proved Kurt had hit point.

"GET OUT!" Kurt yelled, "Yeah, FYI, Blaine, my ex, was a boxer now get the HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! I don't EVER want to see you near me again!" And he through the door open wide. Needing no furthur encouragement, Adam fled.

It wasn't two hours later when Kurt finally stopped seeing red. He looked down at his appearance of wearing nothing but his boxers and saw his shredded clothes on the floor. It wasn't until then that Kurt started to hyperventilate and cry. This is how Rachel found him that night when she walked in with Brody. One look had her running to him, worried when he shied away from her touch. Brody spoke first, deciphering answers through Kurt's hiccups. When Brody asked Kurt if he wanted him to call the cops, Kurt shook his head no.

"No, Brody- hiccup -I'll be alright. -hiccup- Rachel, can we leave -hiccup- early? I need to get away."

"Kurt, Brody's right. We need to call the cops. Adam needs to be arr-"

"No! I just want to get away. I don't think Adam will be trying anything anytime soon. He'll probably need plastic surgery for his nose. Not to mention he'll probably be too sore down there, so he will not be doing that kind of activity again for a long while." Kurt's hiccups subsided. With that, he got up and walked to his bed, pulling out his roll-away suitcase and began packing what he would need for his trip. Deciding he could not be argued with, Rachel followed suit, Brody helping her.

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel were up bright and early, showered and dressed comfortably for the plane. They were sitting at the breakfast table with their phones in companionable silence when Brody walked in. Unlike Adam, Brody was completely alright with Rachel leaving him behind.

"Got your suitcases by the door. You guys got everything?" He questioned.  
"Yes, Kurt my dad's will be picking us up from the airport," Rachel said, matter of factly.  
"Actually...Blaine wants to pick me up. He wants to talk in private so..."

"Oh..okay then," Rachel says, suprised. Thirty minutes later, the duo was exiting a cab at the airport, Kurt grabbing the bags from the trunk and walking through the doors, ready to face the horror that was airport security. Rachel pretended not to notice Kurt flinching any time someone bumped into him.

Shaking Rachel awake, Kurt put his seatbelt on, readying himself for the landing. It had been a quiet flight, giving Kurt too much time to think. Rachel was still trying to completely wake up when the flight landed and soon they were grabbing their bags and looking for their loved ones. Rachel raced over to her dads when she saw them, her squeal so high pitched Kurt swore it almost matched a dog whistle.

"Hey there stranger," Kurt spun around, shaken from his thoughts, to see Blaine waiting for him, his grin gracing his already handsome features. For a moment, Kurt forgot everything that happened since that night. Adam was completely forgotten, and it was just like that first meeting on the Dalton staircase. Shaking himself back into reality, Kurt sighed and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said in greeting. Blaine stepped foward and took Kurts bag. Kurt's flinch did not go unnoticed by the hazel-eyed boy and gave him a look that clearly stated so. To distract from any questions, Kurt wraps his arms around the shorter boy for a second. It seems to work in squashing Blaine's questions.

"So, you ready to go? Your dad can't wait to see you and Carole's practically singing she's so excited. Finn has even dressed nicely!"

"Wow, I really was missed, huh?" Kurt laughs.

"Yeah. Everybody misses you," Blaine's smile wanes a little, so Kurt loops his arm loosely around Blaine's for a moment, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I've missed everybody too. Like crazy!" And smiling they pack Kurt's things into Blaine's car.

"So...how has everything been going? You like NYADA? Is it really all that amazing? I'm so glad Isabel is being flexible so you can go to school too." Blaine starts.

"Yeah, it's really great! I am dropping out of the Adam's Apples though..." Kurt starts.

"Why? Don't you and that guy have something?" Blaine tries to keep the hurt and envy from his words but it was obvious to Kurt.

"No. That didn't work out."  
"Oh. Can I ask what happened?" Even as Blaine's mood lightens, Kurt faulters.  
"Um...He didn't want me coming here for the wedding. He thought I was going to cheat." Kurt says before he realized what that sounded like.  
"Blaine, I'm sor.."  
"No, don't be. It's true, I deserve that. I figure it's like this, I know what I did. I can't change it. All I can do is remind myself just how badly it feels and remind myself cheating isn't worth it. I know I'll never do it again. I just have to prove it to you. Even if you don't take me back, I want to prove it to you."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, can we just save this conversation for when I'm not driving?" Blaine chuckles, fighting the emotion trying to take over.  
"Alright...umm, so you know I'm following Lady Gaga on Twitter right? Well you won't believe what she posted!"

And just like that, the two were endlessly talking, both avoiding the heavier subjects, and soon they were once again in a Katy Perry vs. Lady Gaga debate, which got them practicing their duet for the wedding. They didn't notice the time passing and it felt like old times. They didn't quiet down once until they pulled up in front of Kurt's home.

"Umm... Kurt, we are here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine's face clearly showed he didn't want the night to end, but knew it had to.

"Why don't you come in for dinner? It's Friday and Dad said he'd be home tonight for a Friday night dinner."

"Only if it's okay with your Dad." As if on cue, Burt's baseball cap clad head poked out the front door.

"Kurt, Blaine, your plates will get cold if you don't get in here soon!"  
"Well, that answers that, then doesn't it?" Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. They got out of the car and walked in silence. Kurt was thinking how unnatural it felt to be this far from him. Even at school they always walked shoulder to shoulder, and Kurt didn't like the distance so he stepped closer to Blaine.

Blaine was thinking how odd it was to be coming here tonight. He couldn't count all the Friday Night Dinners he'd come to with Kurt, and now that Kurt was in New York, he'd promised to never miss one for Kurt and he'd kept that promise. He figured at least that would be one promise he would keep. When he felt Kurt's arm touch this, he smiled. He knew it was probably a sub-conscious decision but it was little things like that that reminded Blaine that Kurt still loved him. Love didn't fix or excuse anything he did, but it gave him hope that one day Kurt might be able to forgive him.

Dinner was pleasant. Burt practically pounced on Kurt and vise versa. Carole practically tackled him and true to what Blaine told him, Finn did dress nicely. It wasn't enough to get him to eat like a human being, but Kurt figured he'd take whatever he could get. After all, it took millenia to change a caveman into a business man. Kurt couldn't help but thinking that this is how it was supposed to be. Burt on his left and Blaine on his right, talking to Carole about his job and listening to Finn about glee club- Kurt didn't want the night to be any other way. When dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up (by Carole and Finn- the latter suprised Kurt, but hey, it was a happy surprise) they turned on the tv.

Blaine noticed it was getting late. Deciding that he had to get going, he patted Kurt's knee getting his attention. "Hey I'm gonna head home. I'll meet you here then in the morning?"

"Nope. No way, Anderson. It's too late for you to be driving. Call your parents. They aren't going to the wedding anyhow, right? It will save you on gas if you just sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh I don't know..."  
"Blaine, he's right, it's way too late for you to be driving, and you have your clothes for tomorrow in your car, right? You can borrow some of mine or Finn's clothes to sleep in. Besides, you'd get much more sleep this way too, and you can't look tired in the pictures." Kurt grinned.  
"Oh well, for the sake of the pictures," Blaine tried to keep a serious face but failed. Kurt got up and went to make Blaine, Finn, and himself glasses of warm milk to help sleep and Burt and Carole headed off to bed. Three gulps and a belch later, Finn was done with his and bounded up the stairs to his room, leaving the former lovers alone. They sipped their milk in companionable boarderline awkward silence until Kurt suddenly stood up and walked away. Five minutes later, he returned with a pillow and a blanket, but not just any blanket, Blaine noticed, smiling.

"I got you a pillow from my bed and your blanket. I figured it'd help you sleep better. If we are both in for the same kind of night, I think it's best if we are comfortable at least," Kurt chuckled quietly.

"Well, in that case..." Blaine stood up, taking his cardigan off and handing it to Kurt, "I'm not the only one that remembers." Kurt took the cardigan with a small smile and watery eyes.  
"Kurt...you will never understand how sorry I am." And Kurt gave a small nod, clutched the cardigan to his chest and turned to walk away. After a moment's hesitation, Kurt turned back around, grabbed Blaine's shirt, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will never understand how much I want to forget. Goodnight Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt. I love you, remember that."

"I've loved you longer," and with that, Kurt left Blaine alone in the livingroom.  
All Blaine could think about that night was that maybe everything would be okay.


	2. Wemma's Wedding

AN: Wow...omg, I never guessed I'd get that many follows, but my phone has been blowing up with all the emails, THANK YOU! I know I only got two reviews, but I'm not going to be a review whore :P Just let me know you want me to continue and you know I will!

Now, Ignoring Finn's stupid stunt in "diva" (not gonna say what it is if you haven't watched it, but if you have and you want to talk about it, PM me :] I can rant about it all day. I never hated him before now, but WOW!) here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a laptop...no seriously, that's all I own of value...yup. Sucks to be me!

PS: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SONG KURT AND BLAINE SING AT THE WEDDING SO I"M JUST PUTTING A RANDOM LOVE SONG IN THERE THAT I THINK FITS FOR THEM!

Chapter 2: Wemma Wedding

Blaine woke up to a delicious odor and followed his nose to find pajama pant and Blaine's cardigan clad Kurt in the kitchen, hair mussed up from sleep and him humming a tune. Blaine immediately recognized it as their duet "Perfect." and without knowing Baine was there, Kurt began to sing.

_...Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated misplaced misunderstood  
miss no way it's all good  
it didn't slow me down.  
mistaken always second guessing  
under-estimated, look I'm still around_" and Blaine decided to join in. Kurt was obviously startled, but after a second, he sang his part too.

"**Pretty pretty please, dont' you ever ever feel  
like you're less than, less than perfect  
**_**pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
like you are nothing, you are perfect to me.**_

_you're so mean _**you're so mean**_  
when you talk _**when you talk**_  
about yourself- you were wrong  
change the voices _**change the voices**_  
in your head _**in your head**_  
make them like you instead_

**so complicated, look how we all make it  
filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
**_**that's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**_

**oh, oh**

_**pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
like you're less than, less than perfect  
pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing, you are perfect to me!**_

The entire time they were singing, they kept inching closer and closer to eachother, but never daring to reach out to touch the other. When the song ended, there was nothing but awkward silence for them, neither one of them daring to say what they felt. After a minute, Kurt broke the silence.

"Blaine, I wasn't expecting you up this early."  
"I uh...well you know my nose knows where good food is..." Blaine joked. This got Kurt chuckling.  
"Well, ummm... breakfast will be ready very shortly..."  
"Oh, yeah...Kurt?" Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how he felt, but it was impossible. How do you tell someone you are in love with them still as much as day one when they already know? How do you tell them sorry for stuffing up the best thing that has ever happened to you when you've said it a thousand times. How do you tell the love of your life that he's perfect to you when you've stuffed up so badly that he can't trust you anymore. It was hard enough to make Kurt believe that when he trusted you. That was something not many people knew about Kurt. Kurt really didn't have that high self-esteem that he claimed. Many times, Kurt would think so lowly of himself that made Blaine want to cry. He wanted to tell Kurt that he hoped Kurt would love him still even though he shattered that mirage of what Kurt called perfection but he didn't know how. Fate stepped in though with a loud cough from Burt in the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

"I hope that breakfast wasn't burned."  
"Please dad, I never let breakfast burn. How long have you been standing there?" Kurt scoffs.  
"Long enough to be reminded just how great you sound. And that you and Blaine sound great together." Burt smirked.  
"Yeah, well, sit your butt down. Breakfast is ready. Finn will be down in about two minutes so I think the two of you should enjoy breakfast while you can."  
"You aren't joining us, Kurt?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt wouldn't leave him alone with his dad.  
"No, I picked at one earlier and I have to get ready." and with that, he hurried down to his former room. If you didn't know Kurt, you'd think he was just as poised as ever, but the hint of his ears reddened gave him away.

Burt got two plates from the pile Kurt left and handed one to a reluctant Blaine. Burt was amused by this, but decided when Kurt and Blaine got things straightened out, Kurt would be furious if he gave Blaine hell right now. Instead, he sat down and put his breakfast on his plate, which was surely healthy. Kurt wouldn't dream give his father anything else.

"Relax, kid. If I didn't shoot you when you asked me to give Kurt the talk, when I realized that you and Kurt had already had sex, or when you hurt my boy, I'm not about to shoot you for singing a song with Kurt in the kitchen." At this, Blaine sighed deeply and put his head in his hands, muttering something Burt didn't quite catch.

"Sorry kid, I don't speak mumble and it's too early in the morning for me to try to decipher it."  
"Some days I wish you would have...shot me, that is. Put me out of my misery already." Blaine lifted his head, "I mean, it really couldn't have made anything worse, could it? It'd take a miracle to fix this. I don't know what to do. When Kurt called me at sectionals, he said that he missed me like crazy, that he was trying to forgive me but he just wasn't there yet. I want to fix things but it's impossible! The moment I knew I screwed up big time, I immediately decided I had to tell Kurt. I left on the plane the next morning and when we were alone, I told him. I've done everything I can think of to say sorry, and I know only time will tell to how this works out, but it's driving me crazy! On christmas, he didn't seem so happy to see me even though he said he was. I've just run out of things to do and I'm running out of hope. We seem just this close but I stuffed this up. Me. You know that night I tried to turn it around and put some blame on Kurt? I know its not his fault, and I have no idea why I even said it. I'm stupid and not worthy, I think I've proved that time and time again."

"Kid, listen, I know my kid. I trust my eyes. I saw what all went down here this morning and that was not Kurt slipping away from you. He's still in love with you. Honestly, I think it's obvious that you two belong together. You learn from your misakes, and time will gain his trust back if you earn it. When Kurt told me what you did, I wanted to hunt you down and beat the living crap out of you, but the first time I saw you after that- and Finn noticed it too, which is saying something- I knew you realized that the worst pain you could have felt was that you lost Kurt. I talked to Sam too, and he said you almost banished yourself to those kids from your old school to punish yourself. Stick with it and keep walking the fine line and you'll get there. I'd say you were already more than halfway there, judging by your little performance earlier," Burt said, knowingly. Blaine was cut off from replying, however, by a hungry Finn bounding in the kitchen, a sleepy Carole hot on his heals, begging him to please try to eat like a human being.

Blaine finished soon after that and grabbed his bag from his car. Knowing he would not want to use Finn's bathroom to change, nor ask to use Burt and Carole's, he knocked on Kurt's basement room door. When he heard Kurt's reply, he let himself in and made his way down the steps to find Kurt sitting at his vanity, using his many creams and products.

"Hey...I was wondering if I could use your bathroom to get ready in..."  
"Yeah, go ahead. You definitely don't want to share a bathroom with him after breakfast," Kurt shudders.  
"My sentiments exactly," Blaine laughed.  
"Hey Blaine, as the second most fashionable male in the house," Kurt grinned, "Mind helping me choose a shirt, tie and shoes? I am stuck inbetween three," Kurt pointed to the bed, spinning around. Blaine carefully looked over everything and said, "Off white, most definitely. And of course, these," Blaine held up the pair of dress shoes instead of the high tops, "The only thing I don't think I can help you choose is the tie. I mean, you have a bow tie and you have a neck tie. It's Sophie's choice for you because you look great in both."

"Hmm... alright, high tops would have been great with that other shirt anyhow. Ok, bow tie it is," and with that, Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Okay, what snazzy suit did you come up with then, mister?" It did not escape Kurt's memory that the last time he was hardly dressed in front of someone else, he was nearly raped, but he tried to ignore it and put it out of his mind. He watched as Blaine unzipped the dry-cleaner's bag and pull out a nice looking suit and bow tie.  
"No way you are wearing a bowtie to this thing, Anderson," Kurt teased.  
"And why not?" Blaine challenged.  
"Well for one, you always choose bow ties to neck ties, so it takes away from the whole image. Plus, the cut of that suit definitely screams neck tie."  
"Well, I guess it'll have to suffer because I've only brought the bow tie," Blaine teased.  
"Well, I guess you're in luck that you are at my place. I have plenty," Kurt stuck his toungue out at Blaine before turning to search through his ties to find the perfect one, making Blaine laugh. At long last, Kurt returned to Blaine, tie in hand, and handed it to him. There was an awkward moment when they were deciding who would use the bathroom first to get dressed, deciding that their relationship status with eachother would not deem it appropriate to dress in front of eachother like they would have when they were together.

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom door, Kurt was finishing fixing his hair for the billionth time it seemed. Seeing Blaine fidget with the tie, Kurt reached out to help him without thinking. Besides the hello's and the walking close, there wasnt much contact between the two boys and with such an intimate touch, it caught both boys' breath and they stood in silence, only broken when they heard Finn bound down the stairs, yelling something about how they better be decent enough for company. The spell broken, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, Finn, we're both completely naked," he said, sarcasm dripping with each word.  
"Well get dressed dude!" Finn was never the brightest crayon in the box.  
"Finn, just get in here already, geize."  
With a little more protest from Finn and Kurt's annoyed assurances, Blaine and Kurt were laughing at Finn, who had come in the room with his eyes covered.  
"Finn, I told you, we're completely dressed."  
"Ok," Finn removed his hand, "Burt wanted me to tell you guys that it's nearly time to go. Mom also wanted me to check with you about how I'm dressed. This okay? I have to be dressed nice to be best man, right?" Kurt looked Finn up and down.  
"You have my stamp of approval, for once. Lets go!"

The wedding was beautiful. Kurt was so glad he didn't miss it. When the ceremony was over, everything went full swing into the reception. Kurt couldn't help but think of his situation constantly. He tried to keep his head in the conversation with Mercedes (who had tackled him on sight) and Rachel. He knew that he and Adam were completely over. He wanted Blaine but was still having trouble looking at him without wondering if he could trust him. He wanted to take that chance, but after what Adam did to him, he wasn't sure that he had the best judgement. He did notice that Tina kept giving him the stink eye and Blaine was avoiding her at all costs. He made a note to ask Blaine about it and when Mercedes went to go sing for the new Mr. and Mrs. Shue, he did.

"Alright, why is Cohen-Chang giving me the stink eye?"  
"erm...It's a little complicated there, Kurt."  
"Is that code for you don't want to tell me?"  
"No, it's code for it's not fully my tale to tell."  
"I promise to behave, no matter what it is," Kurt crossed his heart.  
"Alright...well, as you know, Tina and I became really good friends after everything, and I thought that it was all good. Turns out she had a...girl-crush... on me. I didn't notice it right away, and then I hoped that since she knew I was gay, she'd just get over it. Well, it didn't go down like that."  
"How'd it go down?"  
"Well, I tried to not let it come between us, but she kept nudging. Then, then about two days before you came, she tried to kiss me but I backed off. She refused to give up though and I ended up having to push her away. I was supposed to be her date for the wedding before that.  
"Oh...ok. That doesn't sound like her though. Tina's sweet and non-pushy."  
"Finn had us do Diva week. She's been dipping into her inner diva all year, but since that week, she's been crazy."  
"Do I need to knock her down a peg or two? I mean, I'm glad she's getting some respect now, but she can't go forcing herself on people."  
"Just play nice, Kurt."  
"I'm still going to talk to her," Kurt said, standing up.  
"Yes, sir Diva," Blaine laughed.  
"Oh, and Blaine?" This got Blaine's attention, "Please tell me you held my title for me as biggest Diva in the male category."  
"Don't worry, I stood your place for you. It would have been no contest had you been there," Blaine laughed, then watched Kurt walk to Tina.

"Cohen-Chang."  
"Hummel." They stated as way of greeting.  
"Look, Blaine just told me you were getting into your inner diva. Good for you."  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
"The only thing Finn didn't tell you about being a diva is that sometimes you go too far, and it takes another diva to put you in your place."  
"I fail to see how I took it too far." Tina put her glass down.  
"Kissing someone against their will just because you want to? Not okay, miss thing," Kurt snapped back. Ever since the Karofsky incident, Kurt's always been touchy about that subject."Look here, you want a diva showdown, here you go. I'm warning you though, Miss Cohen-Chang, I'm a lot more experienced at it."  
"What do you care, you're not dating him. You BROKE UP with him for pete's sake. For weeks, months even, he was completely torn up. He didn't smile or anything. Did you care? NO!" Tina shot at him.  
"You are way out of line. Let me tell you something, Blaine and I broke up because I couldn't trust him. He was upset because he made a mistake. You have no idea what I went through those weeks. What I still go through to this day. I bet you never even cared. You are just too pissed off that Mike broke up with you to see what you are doing here. Did you notice Mike has been trying to get your attention but Puck won't let him? God, you really are out of control. Reality check, this is life, it's not fair. Get over it!" And with that, Kurt walked away from her, leaving Tina completely speechless.

Blaine, having witnessed the little showdown, knew Kurt needed to calm down before it was their turn to perform for the happy couple so he grabbed a glass of water and wet his hankerchief, handing it to Kurt when he returned, red faced and angry.

"Have fun?" Blaine smirked.  
"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to check Tina," Kurt said after a moment, using the hankerchief to cool him down a little.  
"Sorry."  
"What for? Geize. But it sure does lead to an interesting story. She kept saying you were mourning for weeks, maybe months. We've been broken up for almost three months now, Blaine. Who was the crush," Now it was his turn to smirk at Blaine.  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb, Blaine. Now, tell me, who was the crush?" Kurt laughed, "It's alright, I'm not gonna get angry. Maybe a little jealous, but view that as proof that my feelings haven't changed."  
"Only Tina knows. Unless she's really pissed off at me and decides to tell the whole school," Blaine rolled his eyes, after a moment, he gave in with a sigh, "Fine...it was Sam." And he waited for Kurt's reaction.  
"...understandable."  
"Understandable?" disbelief laced his voice.  
"Yup, been there, done that."  
"Woah!" Blaine couldn't believe his causual response.  
"When he first moved here. I thought he was gay because no straight boy does that to his hair..."  
"I KNEW he had to dye it!"  
"...yeah. He was really okay with singing a duet with me and everything, but I had to save him the shame," Kurt laughed, "So... do you still like him?"  
"What? No. Like I said. Was. He had a minor breakdown a couple weeks ago because he bombed his SAT's. I found myself being 'mentor' and well, I kept comparing him to you. I realized, with the help of Miss Cohen Chang, that he was just a deflection."  
"And those lips."  
"Oh my god, you too?"  
"Duh! Come on, Blaine, they are rediculous! It's impossible to not want to reach over and kiss them. I do not blame you for that one,"  
"Did I just hear all that right?" Blaine jumped and spun around to find an amused Sam behind them.  
"Sam, how much did you hear?" Blaine was worried.  
"Everything," He laughed, "Geize, relax Blaine, it's cool. The Blam Bromance is fine. I kinda figured you might. You were kinda acting like Kurt acted when I first moved here. I may be blonde but I'm not that dumb. Hey Kurt, if we ever get to playing spin the bottle, all three of us are playing. From what Britt has been talking about, you're the most amazing kisser ever," Sam laughed, "She couldn't stop going on and on about your dolphin kisses and baby hands."  
"You sure? I don't want things to get wierd between us," Blaine tried to ignore the last part of what Sam had said.  
"Nah, we're cool. Oh, and Blaine,"  
"Yeah?"  
"You tell anyone about my hair and I will seriously hurt you," Sam said seriously and walked away to talk to Joe. He turned around after a second, "Hey you guys are next up on the stage!"  
Sure enough Finn was up on stage, introducing Kurt and Blaine's duet. Blaine immediately turned to see Kurt go through a mini freak-out like he always did right before Kurt sang a solo or duet, and reached out to squeeze his hand. Kurt jumped and once again, Blaine was wondering why Kurt was so jumpy. He'd never jumped like that. Even if he didn't want Blaine to hold his hand, he'd just pull his hand away. He filed that question away for a later time. Right now they had a song to sing.

As the music started, Kurt calmed down, as he always did. Once he got the first few words out, you'd never tell he was nervous. It was always Blaine that got caught up in the music. A time or two he'd forget the words, singing lalala's or ooh's to compensate for it. Kurt always laughed at him whenever he did that, but he'd join in and they'd have a blast. That was what Blaine missed the most. Little did he know that Kurt missed those times too. True to tradition, Kurt sang his part in the beginning and ended up being flawless.

_As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
can i not like you for a while?_

**but you won't let me  
You upset me oh  
and then you kissed my lips  
all of a sudden I forget why I was upset  
can't remember what you did  
But I hate it**

_You know exactly what to do  
so that I can't stay mad at you  
for too long, that's just wrong_

**and I hate that  
you know exactly how to touch  
so that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
so I despise that I adore you**

_and I hate how much I love you  
oh I can't stand how much I need you  
and I hate how much I love you Love  
but I just can't let you go  
and I hate that I love you so_

**and you completely know the power that you have  
the only one that makes me laugh  
**_sad and it's not fair how you take complete advantage of the  
fact that I love you behond all reason why  
and it just aint right_

**and I hate how much I love you  
oh I can't stand how much I need you  
and I hate how much I love you Love  
but I just can't let you go  
and I hate that I love you so**

**and I hate how much I love you  
oh I can't stand how much I need you  
and I hate how much I love you Love  
but I just can't let you go  
and I hate that I love you so**

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
and your kiss won't make me weak  
__**but no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
**_**so you'll probably always have this spell on me**

_**and I hate how much I love you  
oh I can't stand how much I need you  
and I hate how much I love you Love  
but I just can't let you go  
and I hate that I love you so**_

_**and I hate that I love you so, so**_

At the end of the song the duo found themselves staring straight at eachother. Noticing that this was not the time or place to have their conversation, they turned to the newlyweds and smiled, thanking them for allowing them to sing for them and hoped a long and happy marriage and made their way off the stage, quickly being replaced by Finn's introduction to the next song. They stood there long enough to know that Joe and Quinn were doing their duet "Saving All My Love for You" and then quickly exiting, hoping no one noticed their absence.

Outside, Blaine leans against the passenger side door, waiting for Kurt to begin speaking. He'd made a couple false starts already, each ending with a frustrated groan.  
"Blaine, that song. I meant every word." He says. He knows those aren't the words he wants to say, but they kind of get the point across.  
"I want to be so mad at you, to never forgive what you did with Ethan or whatever his name was," Blaine wanted to correct him, but he knew from past experiences that it was never the best option when you were in the doghouse, or in Blaine's case, trying to work his way up to being back in the dog house. The dog house was a much better place than the street in Blaine's opinion.  
"Kurt..."  
"Blaine, I want you to talk because I know that's kind of what started all this mess, but I'm afraid if I shut up now, I'll never get it out. Listen, it's just impossible to hate you. I think that's what's making this so hard for me, and I know you have been through hell and back too. I just wish I could take all complications away, you know. Why can't life ever be simple?" Kurt muttered the last part to himself.  
"Kurt, life is complicated. I know I messed up. I know it's put you through hell and I know why you are so frustrated. I thought to myself so many times, if only I didn't love Kurt so much. If only it didn't hurt thinking of you with someone else. If only I could care less and move on. I understand. Really, I do. Life can't be complicated. Life is only simple for goldfish in a bowl, and look at them, they lose their memory constantly and they have a short life span. They get flushed down the toilet. I'll take complicated any day if you ask me." This got Kurt to laugh.  
"See? If you didn't still make me feel so happy. If you didn't make me laugh so much. If you weren't so damn beautiful. So damn perfect in your own way,"  
"I thought we established I'm no where near perfect,"  
"Perfectly imperfect then?" Kurt steps foward to him.  
"Perfectly imperfect." Blaine agrees.  
"Can I be perfectly imperfect Blaine? Can I make a mistake, do something crazy wrong?"  
"And what would you want to do that was so crazy and wrong?"  
Kurt did not answer with words. Kurt didn't sigh, or walk away. Instead, Kurt closed the gap between himself and Blaine and connected lips. What started out with a soft kiss, soon urged a moan which neither would be able to tell you which one it came from, turned into a needy passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt had a worried look upon his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor-"  
"Don't ever apologize for kissing me. Don't ever feel sorry for loving me. You set the pace this time. You decide if and when we get back together. You decide how fast or slow. You decide how and where this goes. I have no right to decide anything like that. I just know that I want to be with you and only you. For the rest of our lives, Kurt. If that means you want to just stay friends for now until whenever, if ever, fine. Don't let me influence you, though I will fight for you until you tell me otherwise. The day you tell me you don't love me is the day I give up. Hey, come on, lets get into the car, it's warmer in there."

"Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know what to do."  
"You will have to be a little more specific, here." Blaine joked, effectively earning an eyeroll.  
"Well, I feel like I'm being told three different things all at once and I can't decide what to listen to. My head is just saying not to trust you. I can't trust you anymore because you betrayed that trust. My heart's saying give you one more shot because it's killing me to have you so close yet so far away."  
"And the third thing?" Blaine questions.  
"This." was all Kurt said and pulled Blaine's face to meet his again. Just like before, it got heated very quickly. Unfortunately, when Blaine began to untie Kurt's bowtie, PTSD kicked in and Kurt freaked out.

"Stop!" Kurt practically screamed, "Not again!"  
"Kurt, what do you mean 'not again'? You flinch whenever someone touches you unless you intitiate it. You haven't told me anything that happened in New York and now you are freaking out as if I'm going to hurt you. Did something happen, Kurt? Tell me the truth. I understand that you don't want to go further and we won't. I just want to know what happened. Did that Adam guy hurt you?"

Kurt just sat their shaking, not knowing what to do. Wimpering to himself, he grabbed his wrist and held it to his heart. Blaine had noticed Kurt favoring that hand, but didn't think too much about it. Blaine reached over and gently took his arm, careful not to jostle him too much and removed the cuffling. When he rolled up Kurt's sleeve a little bit, it revealed a nasty bruse Adam had caused. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't stop staring at the purplish handprint on Kurt's wrist.  
"Please don't tell my Dad," was all Kurt could whisper. All Blaine could think to do was to pull Kurt into his arms, and Kurt instantly burst into hysterical tears. It took at least ten minutes for Kurt to calm down enough to speak.

"Kurt, did he...?"  
"No. I should thank you, by the way, for teaching me how to punch properly. I guess it did come in handy,"  
"Thank god. Kurt, lets get you into the bathroom to clean up. You can't let others see you like this if you want to hide it from your dad. He's in there you know."  
"Okay, but I don't know if I'll be able to hide it. I know you want answers. I think we need to finally get everything out into the open."  
"Agreed.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was composed and you could hardly tell he'd been crying. He decided that if anyone asked, Kurt and Blaine were talking about their relationship and it got emotional, but he was okay. They had decided on getting a hotel room that evening to have some privacy to talk without worrying. The rest of the reception was absolutely beautiful, and Kurt made sure to tell the new Mrs. Shuester that she did a wonderful job.

The drive to the hotel was uneventful and quiet, as was the booking. In fact, they stayed silent pretty much until they were sitting on the bed, Kurt staring at the carpet and Blaine staring at Kurt's injured wrist.  
"I know we wanted to talk, Blaine but..." Kurt broke the silence.  
"Kurt, it's alright, let's lay down." Blaine gently pulled him to the top of the bed, "Just promise me one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"If you see that douchebag again, avoid him. If he starts any trouble, call me. If he starts anything physical, you call the cops and then call me."  
"I can do that." Kurt said, snuggling up to Blaine and kicking off his shoes, "Oh, and Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"I hope you are ready to stick around forever. They say you never fall out of love with your first love."  
"I'm fully prepared for forever, Love."

Kurt drifted off, but before he could fully slip away from reality, he heard Blaine say something that made him smile.

"Kurt I swear to you I will make everything alright again, some how. And that starts with apologizing the right way."


	3. The First Letter

AN: Life got in the way and I am sorry for the huge delay. If you are still with me, then here is the next chapter in which the letters begin.  
Before we get to that, however, how about I DO? Omg, I know I'm not the only one who rewatched the Klaine scenes. I never thought I'd ship Quintana but -shrugs- they're adorable (Still love Britana, but for a while Quintana is okay). Still furious at Finn and I TOTALLY CALLED that Emma would pull a Runaway Bride. I didn't want her to, but still called it. LOVED that song Not Getting Married Today and hats off to Jayma for pulling that off! WOW! And I'm sure everyone knows what's going on with Rachel but in case you haven't seen it, it's probably Brody because that's only logical- I mean, he LIVES there with her! Of course, I'd prefer her with Finn, but that's a couple I kinda lost interest in about the 15 time they broke up, haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a laptop so of course I don't own Glee or anything associated to it.

The First Letter

The next morning, Kurt rolls over in bed to find it empty and wakes with a start. Sitting up, Kurt looks around the room. It has been tidied up, including Blaine's side of the bed being made as best as possible with someone else sleeping in it. It made Kurt laugh thinking, 'Mr. Dapper strikes again". He remembers telling Rachel about the schedule for make-out sessions and he figured she thought it had been his idea, but no. That was all Blaine, or Mr. Dapper, his alter ego. Everyone thought he was the uppity control freak in their relationship, but they'd be suprised to find out it was Blaine.

Having to go to the bathroom, he crawls across the bed (something he used to do to Blaine just to playfully annoy him) and notices the envelope with his name on it but decides it will have to wait. If it's bad news, like Blaine saying he's giving up or can't take it or that Kurt isn't good enough, he doesn't want to read it and decides to put it off as long as possible. This leads to him going to the bathroom, making the bed over two times, straightening his clothes and ordering room service. Deciding he can't put it off any longer, Kurt opens the letter.

_Kurt_

_ First of all, don't freak out, Honey. I know you probably did and you probably delayed reading this for as long as you could. It's nothing bad! I just want you to know I love you and I promise to make things better- to make things right. I messed up big time and I want to earn your forgiveness, even if it is just as friends. My love for you has never changed or faded. That was just my common sense. _

_ There are a few things I want to say to you. This is a treasure hunt of sorts- save the jokes for later, Honey. I want to begin by apologizing the right way and reminding you of what you mean to me- what we mean to eachother. We've had some great times in the past and hopefully many more in the future. We've also had our rough patches, and the times it was my fault, I can't remember apologizing properly. This is my way of doing that as well as happily remembering the good times._

_ So, eat breakfast, enjoy yourself a little. At noon, I want you to go to where it all began. You will meet many people today and each place you go today will bring you another letter. At the end, you will know where I'm waiting and you can either find me, or not. That's your choice and you have all the time in the world to make it. Even if it means you go back to New York before you do. _

_I love you._

_ Love, _

_ Blaine_

Kurt re-reads the letter a few more times and when his food arrives, he barely concentrates on what he is eating. Once he's done, he showers and gets ready for the day and grabs his bag and precedes to check out, only to find out everything's been paid for. When he showed disbelief, the woman just smiled and said that the young man who left before him said that Kurt himself paid to bring himself here, so that was enough. Kurt was just thankful that she was not homophobic. The man that checked them in last night was and Kurt never got used to the looks as well as he pretended to. It just never sat well with him how much hate could hold.

He wondered who he would be meeting today and what the letters would say. He knew Blaine liked to go over the top more often than not, but as long as there wasn't some seranade at the end of this journey, he was happy to do it. If Blaine wanted to put all this effort into apologizing and reminding Kurt about their crazy journey, then the least Kurt could do would be to hear him out. With that, Kurt began driving down the road to the first pitstop, Dalton.

AN: Sorry it is so short but there wasn't really much I could put into this chapter. This is more of a set up chapter. Thank you for sticking with me! Any mistakes are my own (I've had a headache for the past three days) so please no yelling at me :) I appreciate it. Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon!


	4. The Second Letter: Dalton

AN: Okay, when I was watching "Girls (and Boys) on Film" I couldn't help but think, HELL YES SANTANA! Snix strikes again! LOVED her in this episode. And there is no words to the Klaine "Come What May" -there really isn't it was that epic! The Pezberry friendship was amazing, of course and of COURSE Santana would come to that conclusion about Brody- kinda loving the nicknames she gave him, very Santana-ish. (Yes Im a fangirl, :P)

Disclaimer: Though I don't update as much as I should as often as I should, it hasn't been that long since last time for you to forget how pathetically sad I am for not owning Glee or anything related. No songs, no tv shows or anything mentioned in it either. My imagination and a laptop is the only thing I can claim ownership of :(

Chapter 4: The second letter: Dalton

Pulling up to Dalton, Kurt was once again mesmerized by the beauty of the place. More then once, Blaine had jokingly described it as a Hogwarts in Ohio, but truthfully, that wasn't that far off- nixing any witches, wizards and other magical beasts. There was even a lake on the far east of the grounds. In short, it was beautiful and Kurt loved staring at it. However, it was almost a quarter after one (Thankfully the hotel was not in Lima otherwise it would have been a longer journey) and knowing Blaine, he probably had plenty for him to do today, so Kurt made his way to the doors and let himself in. Checking in at the office, Kurt began his journey to the beginning. Instead of seeing Blaine there, however, he saw a smallish Asian man and a tall African American man. Wes and David. With a big smile on his face, Kurt hurried to greet them on the stairs and threw his arms around Wes.

Pulling back, Kurt looked the duo dubbed Wevid up and down and nodded appreciatively at their fashion choices, seeing as they didn't have to hide behind their uniforms since graduating from Dalton and they laughed.

"Good to see you, Kurt," Wes smiled.  
"Yeah Kurt, don't I get a hug?" David laughed. Kurt was always closer to Wes than David, but that was because Wes was Wes. He was the big brother to all, and they had partly roomed together whenever studies would take it too late in the night for Kurt to drive home when he was a student at Dalton. Rolling his eyes, Kurt complied and laughed.

"So, what do you think Blainers is up to? He tell you anything? Any hints?" Kurt asked hopfully.  
"Sorry Kurt, he didn't tell me anything. I can't keep a secret anyhow," David laughed.  
"And if I knew anything, I wouldn't say either way," Wes winked, "All I WILL say is to stick it out through the end. It will all be worth it."  
"Wow, thanks Wes, that helps SOOOO much," Kurt's words were practically oozing with sarcasm, making Wes laugh again. Wes knew Kurt would be impatient, so he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to Kurt and the reaction did not disappoint. Eyes going wide and a smile on his face Kurt accepted the letter with trembling hands but didn't open it. Seeing this, Wes pulls Kurt down to sit on the steps, David quickly followed suit.

"So how come you haven't come and seen me, Kurt Warbler? You know we both live in New York!"  
"Kurt Warbler, huh?"  
"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," David recited.  
"Well, I got that job at and I've gotten in at NYADA! So I've been pretty busy. How is Juliard, Wes?  
"It's pretty great. I stay pretty busy too, so I can't blame you, but no more! You have to come see me! Where are you staying?"  
"Bushwick." This made Wes frown, "Don't worry, I have three room mates. Rachel, Santana, and Rachel's boyfriend Brody." Kurt tries to quell Wes's worries. Not truly succeeding, Kurt turns to David. "And how is Mr. Bigshot at Harvard?"  
"Harvard is alright. Definitely challenging and not as much fun as Dalton, but I like it." David smiles. David had a difficult time choosing his college between Duke, Harvard, and Yale. Wes had gotten into Duke, Juliard, and Yale but he had chosen the artistic life instead of being a lawyer or doctor.

"Well that's good. When are you going to visit me, then, huh?" Kurt nudged the taller man's shoulder with his own.  
"Soon, Kurt, soon. You can lead me around NYADA and brag about how much fun your classes are," David laughed.  
"You know, I get the reference Blaine was trying to make, but I'm surprised that Blaine would send me here, all things considered." Kurt thought out loud.  
"All things considered what?" Wes was curious now.  
"Well with everything that Blaine's been telling me about the Warblers lately..."  
"What?" Wes was deadly serious and David's ears were perked up with interest.  
"Wow, they really don't tell you anything anymore do they? What is the last they told you of big news?"  
"Blaine had left for the New Directions and they lost their sectionals this year because of a technicality."  
"Hmmm...I've got a lot to fill you in on," And like that, Kurt began rambling on and on about all the goings on that he knew about, including Sebastian's slushies and Hunter's steroids. This went on for about ten minutes until Wes had heard enough. Grabbing the letter, he opened the envelope and handed it to Kurt.

"Well Kurt, I'm sure I'll see you very soon but it appears I have some business to attend to. Hope everything turns out okay, we've been rooting for Klaine since day one!" and with that Wes got up and started to march the familiar halls with David on his heels that Kurt knew lead to the Warbler's choir room before Kurt called after him.  
"Don't kill anybody Wes!" Kurt laughed. They'd had this same conversation many times before about Niff, and he awaited Wes's response.  
"No promises." Wes called back, throwing his arm in the air.

When Wevid was out of sight, Kurt sighed and took out the letter that Wes had opened for him and unfolded it. Deciding he would rather be in the common room where they had shared their first kiss where it would be much more comfortable than stairs that could be filled with students at any given time, he hurried off. He was almost there when he heard a bunch of screams coming from down the hall. Laughing at the effect and thanking the teapot on the dark side of the moon that he wasn't in the same situation, he closed the door behind him and sat down in the same chair as he was those years ago to read.

_Kurt,_

_ This is where our story began. Just a lost boy trying to find his way...no, not boy. AnAngel. You don't know how grateful I am that you stopped me on those stairs that day. It was so painfully obvious that you weren't a student here but I just couldn't call you out on it. To this day I still believe that my heart knew from the beginning what was destined to be, even if I am the king of obliviousness. _

_ Here holds so many memories for us. The first time I held your hand (albit awkwardly, I'll admit), our first kiss. How many duets did we sing together in these walls? How many late nights did we spend pretending to study that lead you staying the night with Wes? Our late night conversations on the phone or skype that I could never regret having with you even though I bombed a few tests mornings after. I don't kow what I would have done without you. You always said I saved you but in all honesty, you saved me. I was lost and in a protective bubble sheltered from the world. Thanks to you, I know that when I graduate, I'll be ready and hopfully I'll have you by my side._

_ This place also holds many bad memories for us as well, doesn't it? When I should have known that you had feelings for me but instead I leaned on you for support when I was intending to seranade another guy. And when you told me your feelings and I basically brushed you off, I feel like an idiot now. Thank you for waiting until I could get myself together. And being patient throughout my obliviousness. I should have told Sebastian from the start about you and seen that he wasn't being just friendly. I should have seen that he was being cruel to you. I should have known from the first time that you said you didn't like him that it was for a reason. You are the most kind person I've ever met Kurt. You are the most patient person and I should have known that if it had gotten to the point where you immediately didn't like him, that you had your reasons and I should have left it at that. But I didn't and I thank you for sticking with me anyway. _

_ Now it's time to go to your next destination, sweetheart. You'll like it, I hope. Go to our favorite place to relax and get away from all the crazy, even if you did see a mouse there once (don't worry, I called and they had an exterminator come out not long after you left)._

_ Love,_

_ Blaine_

_PS. Please stop Wes from killing the Warblers. You know he will feel somewhat bad about it later. I had to promise Hunter and Sebastian that Wes didn't know anything in order for you three to have safe passage there. I didn't lie. He didn't know what was going on and I NEVER said that you wouldn't tell him. Hehe._

After laughing at the post-script, Kurt headed to the choir room to do as instructed. It honestly wasn't as bad as Kurt thought it would be when he arrived. Some Warblers were crying, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, Hunter was curled up on the floor holding a bloody nose and Wes was sitting on the Counsil Table, holding his gavel and smirking with a giggling David standing behind him. Trent was looking quite pleased with himself and waved to Kurt when he saw him. It made Kurt laugh when Thad, Niff, and a couple of the younger ones that Kurt vaguly remembered came running to him when he walked in to hide behind him.

"Lesson of the day: Cheaters never prosper and friends don't backstab friends. Lesson learned?" This earned a quiet roar of murmurs and insistant nodding, "Good, now take the bleeding kid to the nurse. That fall must have been a nasty one, wasn't it, Hunter?"  
"Who the hell are you?" Hunter tried to ask, but with his bleeding nose, it sounded more like, 'who da bell ardoo?'  
"Ahh, where are my manners. My name is Kurt Hummel. We've not been formally introduced. I was Blaine Anderson's boyfriend."  
Kurt watched as Nick and Jeff took the bleeding Hunter out of the room and then turned the bitch glare on the Warblers.

"You best be glad that Wes got to you before me. I delt with the slushies and the rudeness, but now the cheating with steroids?" Kurt then turned to Wes, "Don't kill any of them, okay? You will feel bad about it later. I have to go." And a few goodbyes later, Kurt was out the door and climbing into his car to make his way to the next stop: The Lima Bean. Only two things were going through his mind.  
Number one was that he was hoping Blaine was right about he exterminator.  
Number two was what in the world does Blaine have coming next?

AN: Thanks for sticking with me guys! We are "almost half way done with almost all of it!" :D that is still my favorite quote from Finn! So what are you guys thinking about the story so far? There is a reference in there somewhere that links to a certain actor before they were a glee star, so find it! The winner gets to have their name in here somewhere if they want!

I know I added a lot more Wes but you can blame Eraman! I LOVE the Brother Wes universe that they have created! If you haven't checked it out, do so! Made me fall in love with Wes! :D

Okay, I am done rambling. Leave a note, critisize, adopt a puppy, I don't care but let me know how I am doing. The more encouraged I am the faster I update! If you want to fangirl (or boy-whatever, it's Glee, we don't descriminate here), feel free to message me- I don't have many people around me that are as into this show as I am so I will message back :)

Love you all and tatertots!

Miss Elf


	5. The Third letter: Meerkat and the Bean

AN: Okay, so I lost internet there for about a week but it's all good now. I am all caught up on glee and I'm SO excited for the next episode! (Kurt with a boyfriend pillow? WHAT!?) I know this is a really quick update because I just updated like, yesterday and I'm starting on this one now, but I can't help it, the muse fae on my shoulder won't shut up. I'm very excited about this chapter and nervous to how it all pans out. Wish me luck! As usual, I'll have a ranting AN at the bottom, let's enjoy, shall we?

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, but if anyone wants to hatch a plan with me about how to meet all the actors without security being called on us, I'm game! HEHEHE JK

Oh, and the awesome character "Ma Trixie" (And Nelson even though he's only mentioned once) is NOT mine. She (and he) belongs to a very creative writer Eraman. If you haven't checked out her Brother Wes universe (mentioned last chapter) DO SO RIGHT NOW! Like, quit reading this until you've read that. There is Big Brother Wes, Little Brother Wes and a new one called Brother Wes Oneshots. And before anybody gets to throwing a huge fit, I DID get her permission to borrow the OC(s). THANK YOU ERAMAN!

Chapter 5: The Meerkat and the Bean

Kurt's hands were shaking as he was pulling up to the Lima Bean. He wasn't sure about _why_ they were shaking but he guessed it either was excitment or nerves. Putting his car in park, Kurt sat there a few minutes longer, just staring at the steering wheel, trying to gather the courage to go in.

After about five minutes, practically on auto pilot, he was walking through the familiar doors and greeted by the pleasant aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries. He walked up to the counter to see a tall african american woman with gray hair that still had dark strands and a pleasant smile on her face: Ma Trixie. She had aged well. Smiling, he opened his mouth to speak only to be hushed.

"Hush now, Kurt. I know your order. Blaine was in here earlier to let me know what was going on. Oh I do hope you two get back together! Just tough it out there kiddo."  
"Hey Ma. Thanks so much," And he started to reach into his pocket for his wallet.  
"Don't even think about it. It's done been paid for." Ma laughed.  
"Ma!"  
"Don't 'Ma!' me, go enjoy your coffee...you have a visitor! Come see me before you leave though, okay? I miss seeing you around here and I want to hear all about your New York adventures!"  
"Yes Ma Trixie," Kurt laughed.  
"Good, now get to your table and drink that while it's hot!" waving to the friendly woman with his special coffee in one hand, Kurt turned and walked away, wondering who he would be meeting here. It wasn't long before he heard his name being called.

"Kurt, over here." Kurt was only half surprised to see a tall boy with chestnut hair perfectly swept and a Dalton blazer. His old rival, Sebastian Smythe. Sighing, Kurt walked over to the craigslist smelling, horse grinned meerkat (AN: Love Grant Guston, just saying) and sat down across from him.

"Sebastian."  
"Hello Kurt."  
"What, no witty knock-off insults today?" Kurt was sure Blaine knew what he was doing, but he couldn't help but not trust Sebastian. He had very nearly blinded Blaine with a doctored slushie intended for Kurt. He had stolen the New Directions' idea for their regionals. He had repeatedly came on to Blaine while he and Blaine had been dating and he was pretty sure that Sebastian, with the help of some alcohol, was the reason Blaine tried to push Kurt for sex in the back of a car. Kurt was a forgiving person, but not a very trusting one.

"Nope, done with those. I told you last year, Kurt. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm not completely blameless with what happened at sectionals this year, but part of the reason Blaine saved me from that one Wes guy was because he knew I didn't take the steriods. We both decided you'd get the chance to punish me for not stopping Hunter. I only ask that I like it," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Nice, Sebastian. You couldn't handle me." Kurt couldn't fight the grin on his face. It was just too much fun bantering with Sebastian. Next to Santana, Sebastian was the most fun in that aspect- a true rival.  
"Oh couldn't I?" Sebastian's raised eyebrow nearly made Kurt laugh but he contained it. Then Sebastian added, "Maybe we'll just have to test that theory."  
"Hahaha, no. I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't illegal to literally put an apple in your mouth and throw you out under a bus, most of Dalton would have done it by now."  
"Depends...would I be naked?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Would _you _be naked?"  
"Not a chance, Meerkat." Kurt laughed.  
"I suppse you want cyclops' letter now or can we talk first?" Sebastian said, suddenly serious.  
"You can give me the letter now, but we'll talk before I open it." Kurt followed suit. Nodding his head, Sebastian reached into his blazer and pulled out the envelope Kurt had been waiting for. It took everything in Kurt not to straight up snatch it out of his hands, still the anxious look on his face was not unnoticed by the Warbler. Laughing at Kurt, he handed the letter to Kurt's shaking hands. Sitting it on the table in front of him, Kurt looked at Sebastian expectantly and Sebastian sighed.

"Kurt, I know you didn't want Blaine to tell anybody about this Adam guy and what he did," Kurt's face turned red and he was suddenly angry. How _dare_ Blaine?!  
"Cool it, Kurt. I forced it out of him. He was worried about you and I made him tell me, and it's a good thing he did. Look, Kurt. It's NOT okay what that Adam guy did to you!" Sebastian reached over the table to grab Kurt's hand, but the second he made contact, Kurt snatched his hand away.  
"Blaine had no right to tell you."  
"Kurt, listen to me, even if Blaine hadn't told me, I would have figured it out. Signs of that are not easy to hide. You are afraid of people touching you and you flinch. You keep your distance from most people. You over compensate to try to hide the fact that it happened and you are ashamed of it now. It's not your fault. I should know."  
"You should know? _You _should know? How in the hell should yo... Oh. OH!"  
"Yeah, Kurt. Oh."  
"But...you're..." Kurt faltered.  
"Yeah. I was molested as well. Only my incounter didn't just stop at that and it wasn't just once. I was in an abusive relationship for two years, Kurt. I know it doesn't make an excuse for how I've behaved, but I'm getting help. I finally got away from him after he put me in the hospital for the second time. Why do you think I moved back from Paris?"  
"Sebastian, how come you never told anybody?"  
"I eventually told Blaine. That's why Blaine came to me about all this. Because I'm someone who could help you. You're strong, Kurt. You punched that asshole and kicked him out of your life and I'm proud of you that you stopped it before it could go on. I really am. " Kurt was crying and couldn't stop. Sebastian had a hold of his hand and looked to be fighting tears himself.  
"Kurt...Can I see your wrist?" and Kurt complied, although reluctantly, and Sebastian gasped at the still purple and yellow bruise, "Kurt, it's swollen. You may want to get it checked out."  
"No, it's not broken, just sore. I will be okay," Kurt's tears slowed and he forced a smile, "No, I'm not being brave here, Sebastian," he added when Kurt saw Sebastian's eyes narrow, "So that's why you became a..."  
"Man whore?"  
"I was gonna say player, but okay."  
"Yeah. Figured if I didn't get into a relationship it couldn't happen again. The guy would cheat on me constantly and if I ever showed being upset about it, he'd beat me. When Blaine told me why you two broke up, I wanted to hit him. I didn't, obviously, but still. I know what it was like to be cheated on by someone you love and hurt by someone you thought you knew. Mine was just the same person."  
"What was his name?" Kurt asked, sheepishly. After a moment and a sigh, Sebastian replied.  
"Travis Pierre. His mother was French and his father was American. He was bilingual and we went to school together in France so we just clicked...at first."  
"I see. I'm sorry."  
"In the past. But I need to apologize to you Kurt. I should have backed off of Blaine the moment I heard he had a boyfriend- which was the first day I came to Dalton. I'll have to tell you all about it soon because Blaine's not the only legand at Dalton," Sebastian laughed, "I heard all about you too. Apparently your bitch glare is infamous. That's another reason why I was picking on you, ya know. To see if it was all hype. It wasn't but you were just too much fun not to mess with. The Dalton boys are just too nice...too preppy. You are an exeptional rival."  
"Aww, I feel the same way about you," Kurt pretended to wipe his eyes at the compliment and laugh.  
"Well, I know the walking talking Gel-man has got a lot planned for you today, so I'm going to let you read your letter and then you can bitch me out for corrupting the Warblers as per Blaine and I's agreement from saving me from that Asian dude. We can swap numbers for fun banter and serious talks if you want and I'm pretty sure Ma Trixie is glaring at me for hogging all your time," Sebastian laughed and Kurt nodded and joined in. Sebastian excused himself to the bathroom, giving Kurt a little more privacy and Kurt began to read.

_Kurt,_

_ Well, I know right now you probably hate me for telling Sebastian about what happened in New York and I'm sorry, but I had no other choice. Sebastian has his own story and so he kinda pieced it together anyway. I would have told you about Sebastian's past but he begged me not to and it wasn't really my place to either. I am sorry for that._

_ When it comes to Sebastian, I have a lot to apologize for. I should have been a lot more firm telling him no. I should have told him from the very beginning about you and I shouldn't have ever listened to him. That night at Scandals, all those arguments after that about him. I should have just cut off all contact and I didn't. Part of me knows why I didn't and it makes sense, but the other part of me says that you are much more important than anything else- and you are. To me, you are the most important and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I was a lost little boy before you came and saved me from myself. _

_ This place holds so many memories for us, doesn't it? We'd come here to escape the crazy Warblers and even though they'd follow us here, Ma would always keep them at bay and shoo the boys who wouldn't listen. When you got back from your Nationals loss, your eyes just had me captivated. You were so beautiful and angelic. You wouldn't even let the fact that you lost bring you down and you always saw the bright side. I couldn't contain those words that I said right after. You just mesmerize me, Kurt and I love you. I still do. I'm sorry if I took a little bit of that light away from you when I came to New York on my visit. We'll discuss that later but right now I want you to remember. Remember how it felt to secretly hold hands underneath the table. How it felt the first time we kissed outside the protective walls of Dalton. It's sad we always had to be so careful and fearful, but I think that made it all the more special- exciting even. Every day always felt like an adventure._

_ The first time you asked me to transfer, I was floored. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell you that I had been planning it since you left Dalton, but I couldn't. I had such a hard time keeping it a secret from you! Of course, I had decided that it was something that I wanted to do to be close to you but still, I was scared. I admired your bravery. I never could face my own bullies until I met you. I guess you were my courage all along. Well, the look on your face when you found out what I had done was enough to give me courage to face anything. Now, Love, we both know that I can get too couragous at times, too foward (i.e. Scandal's parking lot) but I swear I've learned to be much humbler. I want to be someone you can be proud of._

_ If you are still with me, I want you to go where the Silly Love Songs sing to you. I think you'll know the place, after all, you showed it to me. _

_Love,_

_Blaine_

As Kurt looked up, tears in his eyes, he saw Sebastain once again sitting across from him smiling. Sliding his phone across the table, Sebastian motioned for Kurts. After a moment of hesitation- this WAS Sebastian after all -Kurt complied.

"So, what did the hobbit say?"  
"He was apologizing," Kurt smirked.  
"Oh, is that so? What for? Being too short?"  
"HA nope, he was apologizing for traumatizing me with _your _presence for your information, Mr. Nosey," Kurt was laughing again, adding his number into Sebastian's phone.  
"Ahh, yeah. Sorry again." Sebastian's humor dried up quickly.  
"Seb, I'm joking. Don't get all serious on me now. I don't particularly _like _crying you know. I'm a dramatic male diva, I know, but wow."  
"Well, I know but there's still a lot of things I wish I did- wait a second. What did you just call me?"  
"Ummm...your name?" Kurt was confused.  
"No, I think you called me Seb" Sebastian began to grin a little bit.  
"Oh, well is that okay? I tend to give friends nicknames and if we aren't going to be enemies anymore..."  
"Oh that's fine, it just took me by surprise is all," Sebastian's grin was as wide as his face, "Does this mean I get to call you Kurtie?" Sebastian teased.  
"Not if you want to live, Seb. I only let Blaine call me that when we are alone and get your mind out of the gutter, Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt added the last part when Sebastian started to laugh.  
"Awww, Kurt if it weren't for the gutter, my mind would be homeless!"  
"Figures," Kurt laughs. They're getting looks from the patrons, but they ignore them, "Alright, I have to get going real soon so I had better go talk to Ma Trixie before she kills us both."  
"Yeah, you are probably right. Before you go, though, what is my punishment for being a part of the destroy-the-Warblers-Club?"  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I usually don't resort to violence but..." Kurt reaches around and smacks him on the back of the head, "And you have to dress up like a girl at the next Mckinley High pep rally. Blaine will be taking plenty of pictures."  
"Really, Kurt? I thought we were friends now!"  
"If you survive, then we will be friends- don't worry, they have Wade/Unique there. They are kinda used to it by now. The only way you will get out of it is if you dress like a leprechaun on Saint Patrick's day and hand out chocolate coins,"  
"I'll take the Leprechaun punishment."  
"...at both schools?"  
"Deal." Sebastian really had no clue what he was getting himself into and Kurt just began to laugh. Sebastian stood up and brought Kurt into a friendly hug.  
"Kurt, you be careful, alright? And I mean it about keeping in touch. I want to know how this turns out as well. Keep in mind he went through a lot of trouble to apologize to you. He loves you." Kurt could only nod before turning to the counter calling for Ma Trixie who was picking on poor Nelson yet again. If he didn't know any better, he'd have sworn that Nelson did stuff just so Ma could pick on him. He once asked Wes about Nelson and all Wes would say was Nelson understood Ma better than most people and would shake his head. They always seemed to be entertaining though, so Kurt never pressed the issue.

He spent ten minutes talking to the motherly african american and would have spent more time but he noticed it was almost 4:30. She only let him go with promises that he would visit once more before he left again for New York, that he would send her little Wes to her before _he _went back to New York, and she would of course be kept in the loop on how things turned out. Still calling after him as he was getting into his car, Kurt left Ma Trixie, Sebastian, and the rest of the Lima Bean to his next destination. He just wondered what and who was waiting for him when he got to Breadstixx.

AN: OKAY! Let me remind you all that I am writing this at 3 AM without a Beta, so there is bound to be mistakes throughout the story (I really don't have many other chances to write). Let me rant about the previous episode a little bit. I'm torn in between thinking Finn was awesome and thinking he was seriously creepy at the end. As usual Naya Rivera was flawless as Santana and of course the amazing Chris Colfer stole the scene with his few minutes of screen time (Bitch stole my pillow!). Of course, the question that is on everyone's mind...WHERE THE HECK WAS BRITTANY!? I miss her little quirky one liners!  
Everyone's excited for this next episode, and I'm no exception. Not looking foward to the Blam thing but only because I'm a die hard Klainer (betcha couldn't guess THAT huh?!) I loved the song Brody was singing though!

ENOUGH of my ranting already, right? RIGHT! Love you all and french fries!  
Miss Elf


	6. The 4th Letter: Breadstix & Surprises

AN: Okay, so woah! I'm not sure what to say about glee right now, so I'll just say this, c'mon 11th! It's just 2 days away from this moment! (Getting real tired of your crap, Mr. whoever-decides-to-use-too-many-haitus'!) Of course, we'll hang around (Even though rumour has it that Kurt will not be apart of this coming episode =[ ) SOOOOO there will be a big AN at the bottom (sorry! I know it's just me ranting, but whaddya gonna do when ya got no one to rant to?)

DISCLAIMER: Klaine is not back together, therefore that is proof that I do not own the show (plus the box scene would have made it, Finchel would not dominate the show AS MUCH, and Britana would have never broken up- add that with the Blam bromance would have stayed a bromance and not a one-sided romance and Tina would never have pulled a Rachel Berry crushing on Blaine trying to wo him)

Chapter 6- The 4th Letter: Breadsticks and Suprises

Kurt did not hesitate outside the door of Lima's fanciest restaraunt (which, honestly, wasn't that fancy but hey, it's Lima, Ohio) and went straight up to the hostess, who's name plate read Candice, and told her his name. Straight away he saw her face go into a forced indifferance, but Kurt didn't let that bother him. Not this time, not when she was the only thing standing in the way of Blaine's next words, and it shocked him that he was so eager, so anxious to see him. True, he was still unsure of many things that pertained to Blaine, but one thing Kurt never doubted was that Blaine and he had something that he'd never truly believed existed outside of fairytailes and fiction until Blaine kissed him that day over Paravati's tiny casket. He only wanted to know if they could salvage it- or rather, if it was salvagable at all.

Following the hostess to a table in the back (no doubt to keep him hidden, but Kurt didn't let that bother him either. Blaine and himself always enjoyed the privacy away from disaproving eyes and sneers), thoughts of all the times he and Blaine would come here for a formal date filled Kurt's mind. Many of their dates would be at the Lima Bean or at Kurt's house watching Disney movies or classic musicals, but once every two weeks, they'd go out on an actual date (of course, Mr. Dapper planned each one neatly in his calender to each acute detail- his reasoning of course made sense because he was just trying to make things enjoyable by avoiding particularly popular days there ect. but that didn't stop Kurt from teasing Blaine about it). When they reached the table, the snooty hostess set a menu down on the table and walked away without a word. Kurt was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even hardly register her rudeness. In fact, he was so entranced by his memories that he didn't notice two beaming hobbits sit across from him until one of them cleared her throat.

"Rachel? Chandler?!"

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see!" Chandler's voice getting louder with every syllable in his excitment.  
"Chandler, I thought you were moving to New York? What are you doing here in Lima?"  
"Oh you know, didn't make it into NYU but eh, oh well. I'm reapplying again in the fall." Chandler's voice changing with his emotions.  
"Yeah, we were just talking about that, actually. I told him he should also apply for some of the other schools as a safety net. NYU may not be as difficult to get into as NYADA but still there are many other schools that would be great for him, right Kurt?"  
"Of course. I applied to a few other schools too, but none of them were in New York. In the mean time you should really jump into community college. It's less glamourous but it'll look better on you. That's what I was going to do until Blaine convinced me to move to New York anyway."  
"Yeah, and now you have a job at Vogue . com, going to NYADA, and you have your own apartment with two of your closest friends. You're living the dream, Kurt Hummel!"  
"Brody's not a close friend. Brody is Rachel's nudist boyfriend who loves to sit on nice furniture and get sweat stains on them,"  
"Oh, I thought it was that latina girl, Sanwana or something."  
"Santana?" Kurt looked at the petite brunette with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, we'll talk about that later, Kurt."  
"So you've changed your mind, huh?"  
"Later, Kurt,"  
"What's wrong with now?" Kurt challenged. Rachel, however pulled a white envelope from her purse at that moment, knowing that it was her ace. Of course, it worked and Kurt was practically snatching the envelope out of her hands within seconds. Laughing at his antics, Rachel and Chandler waved a waitress over and ordered drinks for all three of them as Kurt read, oblivious to his surroundings.

_Kurt,_

_ So the silly love songs brought you here, but it wasn't so silly all of the time, was it? Yes, we had many good times but it wasn't always such smooth sailing, even before I opened my eyes to what you really meant to me. Rachel Berry's house party trainwreck extravaganza, I do believe you and Mercedes dubbed it (or was it just Mercedes?) was a big mistake on so many levels. It lead to our first fight ever. It showed you that alcohol and myself just do not mix very well on any level. It showed you my ugly side for the first time and still, you stood by me anyway. You had me stay at your house so I wouldn't be caught drunk by my parents (thanks for that times a million, by the way) even though I made out with your friend (or wasn't she at this point? I'm still not quite clear on yours and Rachel's dynamic and I'm not the only one!).  
That first Valentines day, you watched me serenade another guy and even after you spelled it out for me, I still didn't come to my senses (honestly you are a saint, Kurt Hummel- but I worry about your sanity when I think of how long it took for us to get together) and then you braved all of your friends and performed with me and the rest of the Warblers with a smile. You are the most couragous man I've ever met, Kurt. I had no right ever uttering the word Courage to you. Hands down, I am a coward next to you.  
And when we finally did get together, I showed my cowardice again. I was scared about you moving on and not needing or wanting me anymore. I was trying to pretend that it didn't hurt that you were going to be just fine without me and I would be just another nobody in a school that you'd long forgotten. Of course, looking back now, I can see how absolutely silly I was being. I neglected you, so of course you were going to talk to people who showed you attention (and talk was only ever your intention- I know that and I should have never thought differently). Of course, being the scared, insecure boy that I was, I accused you of cheating. Of course, if I'd have thought about it even just a little bit, I would have realized you spent months waiting for me to get my crap together and each and every time I was being a fool, you stuck by me, so it made no sense whatsoever for you to cheat on me. For all this, I apologize.  
I leave all the good memories for last so you can enjoy your dinner with a smile. Remember when you asked me to your junior prom? I was so scared because of what had happened at the last dance I'd gone to, but one look in your eyes and I knew I'd be safe. Of course when you came out in that kilt, all my worries came rushing back times two because I was scared for you too. When your name was announced as prom queen, I thought that had to be the straw that broke the camel's back, but no. Not you. As I watched you stand up on that stage and get your crown, I very nearly told you I loved you then. Your words still swim in my ears to this day whenever I feel oppressed or sad.  
"They can't touch us, or what we have" Truer words were never spoken.  
Then came your senior prom. I was once again scared, but your words became my new mantra. Of course, with the rediculous ban on hair gel I didn't want to go. And, like a superhero, you made everything alright again. I felt loved and accepted even if I wasn't perfect. We sang that song to eachother every time we were in the car together but I still never felt more secure in a public setting then right then.  
I didn't have you at the Sadie Hawkins dance. I made sure nobody would tell you about it either because reguardless of what was going on, you would worry. Tina did too but I told Tina that I wasn't scared. I told Tina that I didn't wake up with night sweats and screaming the night before. I told her that there was no reprecussions. I lied. I lied because I wanted to be brave like you. I chanted that mantra in my head the entire night and distracted myself with Tina and Sam. I'd be lying now if I said I wasn't keeping my eyes on the door more than half the night, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't lie to Tina and say I felt rain just to race to my car (which was parked the closest I could possibly get to the school) but I made it through.  
Distracting myself with Sam was silly because even that night I'd hear your voice in my head criticizing all the girls' dresses and the boys suits. I could practically hear you laughing at me as I was getting ready, tackeling my unruly hair. Sam could never replace you even as a distraction. I'm pretty sure the only one I was fooling was myself.  
I tend to do that a lot, dont I?  
But, this letter is getting outragously long so I'll end it by saying, enjoy your dinner, Honey and don't even bother because it's taken care of. When you are done, I'd love for you to zig your way to the second most memorable steps (now watch you zag!) where you will find some very beautiful flowers. I believe it's even on the West Side :)_

_ Love,  
Blaine_

Grinning like an idiot, Kurt absentmindedly twirled his straw in his diet coke, making Rachel and Chandler giggle again. This brought Kurt out of his trance and rolled his eyes at the duo. The rest of the meal was spent with mindless chit chat, Chandler telling Kurt that he was sorry for nearly breaking them up and knocking over a glass of water in the process. When dinner was over and Kurt said goodbye to the crazy two and leaving a good tip, Kurt was once again climbing into his car, wondering just who he would be meeting at Mckinley.

AN: So Cory is in rehab (Good luck Cory) and HeMo is preggers!? (Congrats HeMo!) I mean, it's splashed everywhere in the media so if you didn't know... Well, anyhooo!  
SPOILERS: From what I heard, there will be a shooting but it won't be at the school? Kurt won't be in it, but Rachel will (What crap is this?!) and it's gonna be dramatic (does somebody's family get shot at or something?) These are just some of the many questions swimming through my mind when I think of Glee. Of course the others are "How are they gonna work around HeMo's tummy next season if she's back? Are they gonna lose regionals (there's only a few episodes left of the season so either they lose regionals, it's too stretched out until next season-which will piss a bunch of people off- or they will severely cram it together-this one depends on how they do it because it can be done if they end the season straight at nationals with hopfully a victory" ~shrugs~ we'll just have to see!


End file.
